


Overidentify Much?

by Rod



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney disagrees with John over who is which <em>Star Trek</em> character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overidentify Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm going with the hyphenated words counting as two not one!

"Scotty?!" McKay's outrage could be heard clear across the camp. "Do I look like an engineer to you?" he continued. Sheppard opened his mouth to speak, but McKay cut him off. "No, don't answer that, you clearly wouldn't know an engineer if one came up and bit you on the ass. Anyway, I'm not Scottish, I'm Canadian."

Sheppard pulled his wayward thoughts back from an ass-biting McKay. "James Doohan is Canadian," he offered.

McKay glowered contemptuously. "So is William Shatner, but you still claim to be Captain Kirk. I am Spock."

"Somebody had better warn Leonard Nimoy," Sheppard muttered.


End file.
